Out of Hell
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In which Adam gets out of hell with two archangels, and a bond. He can't decide which is better; his brothers being speechless at the bond or Michael and Lucifer being total mother hens.


**I'm in an Adam mood right now... Who else has those moods?**

* * *

The cage is nothing like Adam had expected, or suspected, it would be. He thought it would be like Hollywood had portrayed it, hot and fiery with brimstone and screaming. But as reality would have it Hell was quite the opposite, cold with no fire, like none at all. Well there was screaming so that at least was true, for the most part anyhow. There was actually no screaming in the cage well live torturous screaming because there was nobody else in said cage other then the two constantly at each others throats archangels and Adam a human who never belonged here in the first place.

Sam had left some hundred years ago, or at least it felt like some hundred years ago. To be completely honest, the man thought he was protecting him but come on now; who in their right mind would purposely attract the attention of two enraged 'duke it to the death' archangels? And here Adam thought Sam was supposed to be the smart one. Not that it mattered in the slightest, the two warring archangels never spared them a single glance so Sam actually spent thousands of years torturing himself. If the situation hadn't been in the hole Adam might have at least spared the thought a smile.

So he sat there ignoring Sam's constant screams watching as the two archangels duked it out over and over. Never actually killing each other giving the human a distinct feeling that even though they swore up and down about killing each other, they never wanted to actually do it. It kind of made sense in a twisted insane kind of way. They were brothers, deep down and after everything, nobody wants to kill their brother. Ok, Adam wouldn't mind taking the freaking Winchesters down a couple times.

It got kind of hard keeping track though, they'd fight in vessel form a blonde haired blue eyed man and a dark haired man that had a strange resemblance to the man he swore up and down wasn't his father, or they'd fight in what Adam guessed was there true forms. Bright and radiating power as they tore feathers off magnificent wings. The 'battles' ranged from days to months, then they go sulk in some corner to lick wounds before taking bat again.

Then Sam left.

Everything was quite minus the swearing and spitting and hissing from the supposed decade year old Archangels, seriously when did the human teenager become the mature one here, sadly Adam had grown bored of sitting there and watching them fight each other day in and day out. Or what he guessed was day in and day out. He found himself his own little corner in the not so cage like cage and dug himself out a little hidey hole.

From there he watched the two battle each other and then lick their wounds. He found himself sleeping or at least what passed as the closest thing he could come to which was more like drifting in and out of semi consciousness and consciousness. Sometimes there was crashes of two different forces colliding against one another, the brightest who Adam guessed was Lucifer and the other one that was more of a regal 'I'm eldest and in charge here' type, for lack of better description, of brightness that was undoubtedly Michael. Other times, becoming more a recent occurrence, there was nothing except nail biting silence. It was during those times when Adam would dare to come out of his little corner hidey hole and walk around, a human can stay still for only so long before cramping starts to set in.

He see them in either vessel or true form sulking in their corners not even paying him a half ass glance. Either Michael or Lucifer would make a noise and the fighting would commence again while Adam ran back to his hidey hole to wait it out again.

* * *

It had been a particularly long moment of nothingness that had Adam crawling out of his hole again. Michael and Lucifer weren't sulking more rather having a Texas style stare down. Someone said something and the other growled back or at least Adam guessed it was a growl. He didn't know what urged him to jump in the middle of the two, might have been his dwindling sanity at his little 'vacation' down here. It was in that moment that his cage mates for almost a couple hundred thousand years looked down at him, in that stone cold creepy silence, but it was better then the fighting Adam was sure was about to begin.

"Can you, like not?", Adam looked from vessel to vessel somewhat shrinking under the look Lucifer was currently giving him while Michael made it clear that he was utterly indifferent to anything concerning him, "I mean you' v been at it... Couple thousand years you could say and lets be honest now, its not working out."

He almost had to blink when he saw, though it could have been his imagination, exchange looks briefly. Be he had finally gotten there attention, finally gotten to the fact that yes he was still here and had something to say. He couldn't lose his nerve now.

"I mean.. Your brothers right? And if you really wanted to kill each other you would have already? So I don't really see the point in simply fighting until one of you is covered in blood. Why don't you just apologize or something"

"I have nothing to be sorry for"

"He betrayed me, brought evil upon Fathers creations, I do not see what I must apologize to him for"

Adam sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, a trait he had picked up from his mom, it would probably be best not to show the beings who could obliterate him only to bring him back and do it again that they annoyed him. Besides they were engrossed in him now, Lucifer with his creepy but somewhat surprisingly not so hostile glare and Michael with his authoritative but still yearning for something gaze. it was better then fighting at least.

"Oh come on. I understand what he did, I do, he doesn't have to like us Humans free will and all that jazz," Never in his life had Adam thought being a mediator for two of the strongest archangels in existence would be on his list of careers, " And maybe you kind of overreacted when you kicked him out of home with a see ya sucker and locked him up like an animal"

They were still staring at him and to be completely honest, it unnerved him slightly. But he was on a roll and couldn't back down. Don't show them your fear, don't let them know the truth on how you really feel.

"But your still brothers right? Can't we.. I don't know.. Focus that rage and stuff in more worthwhile things.. Like busting out of here?"

"There is no way out"

Adam looked back up at Lucifer, "Well, I mean, it was made to hold you right? One angel, not two and a human right?"

Lucifer looked back over at Michael who looked back over at him. Adam strangely felt like the third wheel for a moment there. He wasn't completely sure who had given them the idea to play there true forms into what he guessed was the door thing, he certainly didn't suggest it. But that is what he walked out on, unfortunately it failed.

"Your plan failed"

Adam once again had to resist the strong urge to role his eyes at the archangel.

"We are not strong enough alone"

"What do you mean by 'alone'?"

Michael was silent for a while and that was when Adam realized something, Michael was the one who had keys to the place, heck he'd helped build it. So he had to know how to get them out, weak spots or something.

"There is one way"

At least they were getting somewhere.

* * *

You know what, Adam couldn't decide what was better; the fact that his brothers were absolutely speechless when it came to the bond he shared or the fact that Michael and Lucifer were total mother hens.

The first week they had gotten out of the cage Adam had nightmares every night. Not of torture or anything because he couldn't remember actually ever being tortured while in the cage. Just nightmares of, nightmares for lack of better description. At first it was Lucifer who took notice, Michael did too he was sure, but it was Lucifer who was the first to do something about it.

The first couple of times Lucifer had straight out laughed at him, called him a baby and other not so nice names. But then after a while Adam had started screaming his name, begging him for help, begging who ever it was to not harm _him _and he'd be damned if he'd let someones wail for his help unanswered.

Adam had fallen asleep on the couch in their cheap motel room, the other two not having the heart to move him from the spot, left him there to sleep. Until around midnight when he started screaming bloody murder. He called out for help, from no one particular at first just for someone to help him, but then he shouted a name. For someone to help him, a name of said someone, a _someone_. He shouted for Lucifer.

The blonde archangel couldn't stand it, he had heard _his _name of all names be the first that the boy had yelled for and he'd be damned if he didn't do anything about it. So naturally, he jumped out of the bed he was laying in and ran to the side of the couch before Adam could role off. He'd calmly picked up the wailing kid and held him as close as possible. Whispering words of comfort until his screaming turned into light snores again.

Adam didn't have as many nightmares after that.

Michael was apparently a health food fanatic. Dean had stopped them at a fast food joint while they were on the move so naturally Adam had wanted to order a burger and fries.

"Adam that is not healthy"

He had glared at him with a silent 'shut up turning back to place his order when Michael interrupted him again.

"Adam that is not good for you, get something else"

"Buut Mikeeey I like the burgers!"

He was nineteen for the next couple years, he could whine if he wanted to.

"I know you do Adam but-"

"Buut you don't understand how deep my love it for them"

Now Michael looked like he was resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, something he had picked up from the bond with Adam. All the while Lucifer was snickering in the background.

"Adam, me _and _Lucifer both understand you better then you think we do, still, after all the explaining we have done about the bond."

"Yah I know its just fun to mess with you"

Adam was pretty sure they already knew that though. He had just grown on them is all.

* * *

**Its a little crazy towards the end.. But I have a killer headache and have to stop staring at the bright screen! **


End file.
